I'm having their baby
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Teresa Lisbon was shaking as she held the little white stick. And at the same time as she dropped it, her life shattered all around her. This couldn't be true. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Fate couldn't be this cruel." Jisbon. Rated T just to be save. Angsty and Hurt/Comfort, will get better towards the end. I think. I don't know. NOW SECOND CHAPTER ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not necessarily a Christmas fic this time... but it's the best I could manage after my huge disappointment called Pink Ribbons. Aaanyway... about this story: I was watching the program with the same name (on TLC) and I was suddenly hit with a bout of inspiration but it left soon after I started writing. Which is why, weeeeeks after writing that first start, I finally was courageous enough to work on it again... after the most recent chapter of Pink Ribbons, I have nothing to lose I suppose. It can't get worse than that. But really, this fic is still horrible. And I don't expect you to review or read in general. And I don't say this to provoke compliments, like so many people always say, but because it is true this time.**

**I watched The Time Of The Doctor today - holy crap the tears, the creys, the EVERYTHING. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Unfortunately. **

* * *

'_**I'm having their baby'**_

Teresa Lisbon was shaking as she held the little white stick. And at the same time as she dropped it, her life shattered all around her.

This couldn't be true. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Fate couldn't be this cruel.  
She wanted a child. She wanted to hold a tiny bundle of joy in her arms and devote her entire life to it. Wanted to raise her child like she had wanted to be raised herself, with a lot of love and adoration.

Yet she couldn't. Not on her own. Not without the one who mattered most next to her, helping her.

She hadn't seen him ever since they had made the mistake of ending up in bed together. No. It wasn't a mistake, not to her – it had been the best freaking thing she had done in all of her forty years on this earth. But he thought of it as a mistake, and he had fled as a result.

That was over two months ago. And now, she had to suffer the consequences of their actions, and he got to live a peaceful life somewhere on a godforsaken island or wherever the hell he was.

The first one she told that she was pregnant was Grace. She was her best friend and knew she could tell her everything, but this was something that made her shake once again with anxiety. Grace had worried when Lisbon hadn't been able to tell her what was on her mind, but eventually she spilled every single thought that had raced through her head and the two were eventually silent.

"Do you want to keep it?"

Lisbon wanted to say no, because it was the truth. She didn't want to keep her child, because that would mean that the rest of her life, she would be reminded of _him_. And she was already trying her very best to forget about him.

But when she tried to utter the word, she found she couldn't say it. And before she was able to stop it, she was sobbing the woman's arms. The only things she could say were incomprehensible and Grace just ended up whispering soothing words into her ear.

When she managed to get her sobbing under control, Grace starting really talking to her.

"You have options, Teresa," she whispered.

Lisbon nodded. "I know," she sobbed softly.

"If you don't want to keep the child… and I want you to be absolutely sure about that if you choose for that… you _don't have_ to abort. You can put it up for adoption. That way, you… don't have to get rid of it, and you don't have to raise it yourself… and make it remind you of…"

That was the best idea she had ever heard. And after talking about it for an entire week, every single night, Lisbon had come to the conclusion she would give her child to a family who had the financial and emotional needs to give her child the life it deserved.

The decision got harder the more her belly grew, but she was still determined and with every month that passed, she was more serious about it.

He hadn't contacted her at all, and in a strange way, she didn't even mind. He would only yell at her and make her feel worse and that was exactly what she didn't want right now. But a tiny part of her wanted him to be here, if only to tell her that her decision was the right one.

She was at Cho's house for Christmas when the contractions started – they'd already started but she hadn't paid attention to them, until a sharp pain cut through her belly and back that made her gasp, causing everybody present to turn her way.

And the rest of the contractions passed in a flurry of pain, tears and more pain. She didn't know what was awaiting her at the end of that symbolic tunnel, but she wouldn't have found it weird if she had died of the agony she was going through right now. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, nobody would need her.

Eventually, as she looked at the small baby who was put on her chest, she realized how hard it was to give this little wonder away.

"What a beautiful little boy," one of the nurses said with a bright smile on her face.

And it was true. He looked exactly like his father.

The adoptive parents standing in the corner of the room, and Lisbon felt herself losing the battle against her tears once again. The pain of her baby being taken away was worse than giving birth, but she still couldn't keep him. She couldn't give him the life he deserved.

"I love you so much, Little One." It's what Jane used to call her sometimes. It fit to call their son that too. "Have a good life."

And she practically forced the adoptive parents to take her baby away from her while she cried in the crook of Cho's neck, and he kept telling her that she had done well and she tried so hard to believe it but she couldn't. She had just willingly given away a piece of her soul.

~…~

Jane came to her apartment nine months later, and she had felt it coming. She didn't like him showing up on her doorstep unannounced, probably thinking he could just fix everything with a swift movement of his magical wand.

Neither of them said anything but she could see that he noticed something was off. He stepped inside and the first thing he would be able to see was a picture of their son on a swing.

She was hoping so badly that he wouldn't ask who the little boy was, because she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him anymore.

Yet when he turned towards her, he was crying. And while she had expected her heart to break into tiny little pieces, it didn't. She felt nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She stared at him, thinking he was kidding her, but he wasn't. He really didn't know why.

"You left me," she said, no emotion coloring her voice whatsoever.

He was silent for a while as tears were still streaming down his cheeks. Eventually he nodded, slowly.

"Yes, but I-"

"No buts. You don't care about me, otherwise you wouldn't have left. So if you don't care about me, why should I care enough about you to tell you that you were going to be a father again while you weren't even prepared for it yet."

"Teresa, I do care."

She pushed him away from her and he fell against the wall with a loud thud.

"Don't 'Teresa' me! If you had spent some time with me during my pregnancy, if you had even freaking _been_ there _with_ me, I would have given you a decision in this matter as well! He is _my_ son, and only _I_ get the right to decide over his life."

"He's my son too-"

"Well if he is, why weren't you with me when I found out I was pregnant? Why didn't you join me when I went to the doctor to get confirmation? When I was sick in the morning, or when I went to get the first sonogram? Where the hell were you, Jane?"

"I… Lisbon…"

"And now I'm Lisbon again, huh? You're not his father, and you'll never be. Because fathers are supposed to be there for their children, from the very beginning. And you were gone. For God's sake, Cho was more of a dad to him than you were!"

Nothing made sense in her head anymore and she couldn't stop herself from letting go of everything that had bothered her for months now, accompanied by all the tears she hadn't shed since the day they took her baby away from her.

She hit his chest repeatedly, but he took the beatings and it made her even angrier because he was not even supposed to be here! She had closed that chapter in her life and had honestly hoped he would stay gone so that she wouldn't have to re-open that part of her life again.

"I hate you!" she screamed eventually, and it made her break down completely, because no matter how many times she would tell him – or herself, for that matter – it wouldn't be true. She still loved him with every fiber in her body. It was what ultimately made her love their child as well, even though she had never tried to love him. After all, she had never touched her belly or talked to it, like she had seen her mother do when the woman had been pregnant with her youngest brother.

"I hate you," she sobbed as she fell forward towards him and he was just in time to catch her, and his panicked voice was the last thing she noticed before everything went black.

~…~

Someone was sobbing. Something warm was pressed against her, and was surrounding her, making a cocoon full of warmth all around her.

As soon as she recognized the sobs, she moved away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Jane, let me-"

"No," he pressed out. "No, Teresa, I won't let you go."

"Jane-"

"No!" he cried now. She tried again to tear his arms away from her but she didn't succeed.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I didn't do it because I didn't love you enough – I love you too much. And I was scared because after all those years, I finally felt something that wasn't pain or regret, something that made me happy and smile but I was so scared. And I needed some time but while I was away, I realized that you needed someone else than me because I'm beneath your league, and I didn't want to come back anymore… even though I _did_… I just told myself I didn't. But lately, I _had_ to hold you and apologize for leaving you… but now I realized that I need to apologize for far more things than I had anticipated and I-"

"You want to leave again."

"No. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

When she pushed away again, he let her go. She stared at him as she moved to sit on her legs in front of him. Then she shook her head.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. And I want to raise our son, together."

And suddenly, her whole being filled with a painful shame and regret. She bit her lower lip as she averted her eyes to look at the floor.

"That's going to be tough," she whispered.

"Why? What happened?"

She shook her head. "I… I couldn't do it… I couldn't do it without you..."

"Teresa… where is he?"

She looked up at him and a tear left her eye. Dammit, she thought she had found peace with it but clearly she hadn't – she was opening old wounds again and it hurt even more than it used to.

"I gave him up for adoption."

And she searched his face for any kind of emotion, and all she was rewarded with were the exact same emotions she had gone through ever since she had found out she was pregnant and couldn't raise her baby.

"He… you did what?"

"I gave him up for adoption," she said again, this time without missing a beat. Now, he lowered his head in what could only be called defeat and she felt even more ashamed than before. "I have nothing to apologize for."

"No. You're right. It's my fault." He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "I should have been there for you. And I wasn't."

She lowered her head and sighed too. And as she felt the sorrow of the loss of her child, she suddenly felt the intense need to touch Jane, and she knew the exact reason for that feeling, but she didn't agree with it.

Yet she couldn't stop herself when she scooted over to where he was sitting and, slowly, trying to measure his reaction, slid into his lap, her arms all around him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," he whispered into the crook of her neck, where he left some feather-light kisses.

"I'm sorry for loving you," she replied, and he tensed up in her arms, before he pulled away and she saw tears in his eyes. "If I didn't love you… it wouldn't hurt as much. Having your baby- _our_ baby… and having to give him away."

"You didn't have to…"

"Yes, I did, Jane. I had to. I couldn't raise him. I wanted to but I couldn't. What kind of life would he have had with me? I couldn't even move on from you. What if you had never come back? What of worthless mother would I have been then? I would have been just like my father after my mother died and I don't want my son to grow up like that."

"I would have come back, Teresa."

"How was I supposed to know? You never said anything to me after you left, never let me know where you were. I didn't know you would come back, and frankly, I didn't even dare to hope anymore. I loved him too much, I didn't want him to have to deal with me if… _when_ you didn't come back any longer."

He pulled her close and sighed against her neck again. They remained like that for a long time, until he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes and she saw something snapping inside of him, like he had been trying to hold back for so long but couldn't anymore.

"I love you, Teresa," he whispered, his breath fanning all across her face. And she closed her eyes to stop her thoughts from running through her head again. Or perhaps she was trying to prevent him from reading all of them.

She shook her head.

"If you think you can get me back with words like these, I have to say I'm-"

And he completely surprised her by kissing, and she surprised herself even more when she found herself kissing back. In between kisses, she could faintly make out that he told her he wanted to meet their son, but as he somehow managed to carry her to her bed without her noticing, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so you have no idea what it would mean to me if you reviewed now, or at least fav it or something. Please, any sign that you liked this would be appreciated. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll be left with no willpower to continue Pink Ribbons for the time being.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to a reasonably high demand (thanks for that, it really meant a lot to me!) of a sequel of some sort, I now decided to write another chapter for this story. BUT I really want to insist that this is the **_**last**_** chapter. I won't write more. So please don't ask.**

**Also, I did some research into adoption – it's not the first time so I knew where to look, but anyway. I used what I could find, if it's not the correct way the government or companies deal with abortion, then I'm so sorry but this is what I found and this is what I'm going with.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**I'm having their baby'**_

**Chapter 2**

He worked his butt off to get her back, she had to give him that. He had understood that before he could even think about getting their son back, he first had to have her back in his life. Because she wouldn't accept him fighting for their son if he wasn't completely on board this time. She had learned her lesson.

She watched as he prepared their meal. He did everything for her – from cooking to cleaning her apartment and ending in tying her shoe laces, sometimes. Everything. She wouldn't allow him to do this the rest of the year, let alone month, but for a few days, it felt good having someone around to help her – even though she never needed it in the first place.

She still hadn't forgiven him, and she doubted she ever would. And she could see that with the days passing, he was losing hope and she was losing the willpower to fake a smile.

What had happened here? She had used to be so in love with him, where was that feeling now? Had it left her when she had given away her only child?

After a week of using Jane as her personal slave, she had had enough. As she saw Jane getting the milk out of the fridge while she was watching him, she sighed softly and stopped him. He looked at her with a frown on his face and she took the milk from him.

"I'll do it," she said gently, while she didn't feel like being gentle with him at all. He understood the message and nodded.

And then, their roles were suddenly reversed. No, to be honest, their roles were back to what it used to be before he had killed Red John. She was the one doing all the hard work, simply and solely to please him. Much like she did now.

She took in a deep breath and soldiered on.

"Do you still love me?"

She dropped the spoon she was holding and stared in front of her, at a blank spot on the wall.

Then, she turned around. He wasn't looking at her.

"I don't know, Jane."

He closed his eyes, but she could see in his stance that he was trying to get answers to all of the questions his mind was asking.

"Could you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"I don't think so," she said, making sure her voice didn't sound cold but she knew she had failed.

"Have I lost you completely?"

"No."

His eyes shot open and she saw a bit of hope returning in them. She had to smash it because in her eyes, he wasn't allowed to feel that yet.

"It doesn't mean that there's a hundred percent chance that you'll get me back. I just… don't know yet. I need some time to think. Without you around annoying me."

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes."

He nodded. He got up.

"Not now. Tonight, after dinner."

And she couldn't help but feeling like she had just made him a promise she couldn't keep. Much like he had done before he had left the umpteenth time.

~…~

After dinner changed to 'after sitting on the couch and watching TV silently', which in its turn changed to 'tomorrow morning'. She couldn't help herself, even though she knew that she should send him away and make him feel like crap just like she had felt while he was gone.

It wasn't like she gave him as little as a smile, to be honest, she didn't even respond to anything he was saying which ultimately made him shut up. But she couldn't bring herself to send him away yet. His presence made her feel too good, better than she could ever understand herself.

She got up without saying anything even before the movie they were watching ended. She felt his eyes on her rather than saw them, and she could feel the words that were on his tongue but which he couldn't voice. She didn't stick around for him to finally find the courage as she walked up the stairs, still wordless.

When she was in bed, tucked in underneath her covers, she finally had time to think things through.

She didn't want him to stay. The wound he had left on her heart was too big and would never fade. She was afraid that if she would let him back in, she would forgive everything he had ever done to her without a heartbeat. But worse, she was afraid that he would hurt her again, since he had told her countless of times that he wouldn't hurt her but he just continued doing it, as though he was contradicting every single word he told her.

She pulled the covers up to her chin. Damn. She hated him with her guts, but she couldn't let him go. He tainted her entire life with a venomous substance, ruining everything good that would have ever come her way were he not around her – and still, she allowed him to stay 'until tomorrow'. Which made her wonder: did she really hate him?

Yes, she did. Right? He left her to clean up the mess they had made together. Of course she hated him.

She heard the front door close softly, as though the person shutting it was trying not to wake her. But while she thought she would be able to sleep better now that he was gone, she was twisting and turning in her bed the entire night.

~…~

She didn't see him for days after that night. She realized he had taken her request for a little bit of time a bit too serious.

At first, she liked not having him around anymore. She liked the silence and the absence of the heartbreak that always came over her when he had been around. The painful reminder of what had once happened between them. And she liked not having to talk to anybody at all.

But when the fourth day had passed, she felt even emptier than she had when he had showed up on her doorstep again. The food had no taste and she found herself not sleeping for the third night in a row. She was running on empty here.  
But she still hated him. How could she not?

~…~

More than a week had passed, and she was ready to visit her doctor to prescribe her sleeping medication. After all, she hadn't slept in over a week.

He still hadn't contacted her at all, and she felt a stab in her heart again. It felt all too much like the last time, when they had had such a wonderful and passionate night together but he had left her nonetheless. And once again, she was left behind realizing she still wasn't good enough for him, and she never would be. She couldn't compete with a ghost, or with a fantasy of what could have been between them.

She stared at the bottle of vodka on her coffee table. She had wanted to drink alcohol, even just a little drop of it would be enough, but she couldn't. Not even now, when her entire life had been crumbling all around her for the second time.

The doorbell rang. No, not now. Why did people always have such a horrible sense of timing? She had no illusions about who was at that door though, she knew god damn well who was standing there, and she couldn't face him at all.

He was insistent though, and he was ringing that damn doorbell for what felt like hours. Eventually, she got up with a groan and walked to the door, opening it with a long sigh.

"Now what, Jane? Are you here to tell me you're leaving again?"

"No."

"Then what are you even here for? Dammit Jane, don't you understand that I'm tired of always being dragged around, always being messed with and taken for granted? I just want to be understood from time to time, is that too much to ask?"

"No. That's why I'm here."

She frowned. What was he getting at?

"You see, when you told me you wanted me to leave, I knew I had to try and get you back some other way. Some more insistent way. Because I know that I hurt you. And I know that you will never be like you used to be around me, there's too much I did wrong for that to ever happen. I screwed up. And I shouldn't have. I screwed up things for over a decade now. I think it's time I learned my lesson and made sure I didn't screw up for once."

He reached into his jacket pocket without looking away from her eyes once, and she found her feet twitching to run away from him, because this didn't predict anything good and she really still hated him.

He lowered himself onto one knee and all of her previous thoughts first intensified but then left her body as she was suddenly hit with the realization she had waited to have for days now.

She was still in love with him. She just told herself she wasn't, because she knew, rationally speaking, it wasn't fair to love him, since he had hurt her countless of times and hadn't even said sorry. But that was part of who he was, and she could want to try and change that about him but she knew she couldn't – she had tried for ten years now.

It was part of what made her love him so deeply, she was blinded by it and saw it as hatred, because it was the only logical thing her brain could come up with. It had forgotten all about what her heart had been telling her and was seeking for the things he had done wrong, because it was trying to protect her from what she had willingly sought for all her life – pain, abandonment and rejection.

He gently grabbed her hand and it made her pull out of her thoughts. She focused on his face in front of her, on the tears in his eyes. On the hope that dared to swell in her chest again, a feeling that had been long gone for months now. And she saw from the corner of her eye that the hand he was holding was shaking.

"I didn't think this would go as it does now under the circumstances. I wish I could give you much, much more than this, I wish I could have taken you to Europe first, see all the beautiful places those countries have in store. But I know now that this is what it was supposed to be all this time. I screwed up. Big time. I made horrible mistakes for which I will have to pay the rest of my life. But I will do that. I will burn in hell if that is what it takes for you to allow me back inside your beautiful life. I will do anything."

"Jane, please don't start something you can't finish."

"I can, though. I know it seems like I can't, because it seems like I'm still not over my family, but I am. I've been for a while now. All that matters is you."

She shook her head, softly. She loved him, but she couldn't allow him to do this. This would tear them apart eventually.

"Will you marry me, Teresa?"

She closed her eyes and was silent for a very long time, even her own brain waiting in anticipation for her next move. Then, she opened her eyes and found he was looking at her with the same look he had had before she had closed her eyes.

She made him stand up, but she didn't take her hand back. She came to stand so close to him that she could feel his erratic and anxious breath on her face. It made her shudder.

Did she want to spend the rest of her life with this man? She knew she did. But was this the right decision for both of them? Probably not.

"I won't leave you, ever again. I promise. I can't even leave you now. I haven't slept or eaten for days," he whispered, and she let out a soft breath.

"Me neither," she whispered into his face. And before she could stop herself, she was tip-toeing and she was leaving a small reminder of their night together on his lips, and his arms closed around her while a small box was pressing into her back now. Eventually, it was her who pulled away and she looked at him, looking for any signs he might not be serious about this, but she found none. She could only see true happiness in his eyes when they opened and looked at her.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, the same question he had asked her days before, and she took hold of a small piece of the fabric of his jacket when she answered.

"Yes. I never stopped." And instead of kissing her again, he held her close against his body while he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

And finally, she found herself smiling, something she hadn't imagined she would do ever again. But she was smiling, because her heart had finally found what it was looking for all this time – what had been right in front of her all this time.

~…~

A few days later, she was holding his shaking hand as they looked at the driveway to the perfect house – white picket fence, nice car on the driveway, pretty curtains at the windows and beautiful flowers on a bed in front of the building. And a swing.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. She got no voiced reply but he squeezed her hand softly. She pulled him with her when she approached the house and rang the doorbell.

She knew he wasn't supposed to be ready for a moment like this, and she knew from personal experience that it was best to be pushed a little bit rather than take it slow and try it another day.

The door opened. The nice woman Lisbon had seen a few times before instantly smiled at the sight of her, then her eye went for Jane and a frown formed on her eyebrows.

"Uh. Hey, Teresa," she said, looking at the two of them until she noticed their intertwined hands and she realized what was going on here.

She still stammered though when she spoke.

"Uhm. Hi. I'm Marcia." She paused, as though to decide whether the rest of her introduction would be appropriate enough. "You… You must be Dean's father."

And Lisbon felt his eyes on her as she nodded, slowly.

Marcia nodded too, understandably, and stepped aside to let them in. When she had closed the door behind her, she turned back to Jane.

She reached out her hand and he hesitated with releasing Lisbon's, before he dropped hers and shook Marcia's.

"I'm Patrick," he stated, almost shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Patrick. I assume you're here to meet Dean."

He nodded.

"Follow me. He's currently asleep but he's better that way." She added a little smile, as though to say, 'children, huh?'.

And as their little boy came into sight, she felt Jane's hand around her hand again, almost painfully squeezing but she let him, and she also let him pull her along towards the sleeping baby.

As though the little boy sensed their presence, or at least Lisbon's, he slowly awoke and stared at them as they sat down in front of his crib.

"Hey there, Little One," she whispered. The boy's eyes locked on hers and she felt the same feeling she always did when these things happened – shame and sorrow. Because this little boy would always be her child, no matter how much he would love living with his new parents. She had carried him in her womb for nine months and that had made her love this little wonder, even if she hadn't wanted to.

Jane's hand reached out to grab the boy's tiny hand. Jane sniffed quietly but she still heard it.

"Can I hold him?" he asked Marcia. The woman nodded.

He got up and reached into the crib, picking up Dean and cradling him in his arms, tight against his chest. Dean looked up into his eyes, curiosity peeked.

"Hey, buddy," Jane whispered. Dean blinked a few times, then lifted his hand and touched Jane's cheek. And the man closed eyes as he pulled the baby even closer to him.

Lisbon reached out to touch Jane's arm.

"I failed you," Jane whispered in the crook of the boy's neck. She wasn't sure whether he was addressing her or the baby but she knew it applied to both of them. "And I'm so sorry."

They were silent for a while, in which Lisbon slowly scooted towards him and he only cuddled the boy closer to his chest. The boy had fallen asleep in his father's arms minutes ago. And as Lisbon saw tears burning in Jane's eyes, she felt the need to apologize for the first time since he had re-entered her life after one-and-a-half year.

"Jane, I... I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. He looked up at her.

"You were doing what you thought would be best for our baby," he whispered. "But… I wasn't there. And now… can I try and do that too? Work to get what's best for all of us?"

"What do you mean, Jane?"

"I mean… try and get Dean back."

"Jane… we can't just take him back… he lives here now. Tom and Marcia are his parents now."

He looked her in the eyes and she knew nothing she would say would make him stop this. His tears had vanished and instead, his eyes were filled with a determination she hadn't witnessed in them ever since Red John had been killed by him.

"Please don't do anything stupid that can get you in jail," she whispered. A spark of amusement passed through his eyes. She wouldn't be able to control him this time.

~…~

She wasn't even surprised when two days later, he walked into her apartment with only one single piece of paper in his hands and a small smile on his face.

"You did it?" she asked him. She knew the answer already but she had to hear him say it.

"Yes. I looked up the rights we had and found that, since I was never married to you or named on Dean's birth certificates, I could apply to the court to get parental responsibility." He handed her the piece of paper. He bent down and picked up a travel carrier she hadn't seen before. "He's officially my responsibility now."

"But… but what about Tom and Marcia?"

"Turned out that Marcia had all the information and forms ready for when I would come back and try to claim Dean. They think it was a wonderful experience and a great preparation for what's ahead of them now."

It took her a while to realize what he was saying. "She's pregnant?"

He nodded. He smiled again and lifted Dean a little higher.

"Who did you kill though to get to court so fast?"

"No one, I swear. Everything I did was completely legal."

And she wanted to keep away from him, wanted to keep torturing him – after all, she still hadn't accepted his proposal from days ago, had wanted to keep him hanging not knowing for sure whether she would accept.

But she couldn't stop herself anymore. She felt her entire body yearning for him, she wanted to hold him and never let go anymore.  
And therefore, she stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, while he almost awkwardly tried to hug her back with only one arm.

"Thank you," she whispered. She had forgotten all the reasons she had wanted to give up Dean for adoption, because they were all gone. Jane was next to her now, and wanted to raise their child as much as she did now. And she wasn't alone this time.

~…~

She held Dean in her arms as he was peacefully sleeping, his belly against hers and his head cushioned in between her breasts.

Jane chuckled when he came into the room with two cups of coffee, and he sat down beside her, kissing her lips softly when she turned her head towards him.

They didn't say anything, just reveled in the peaceful silence between them.

"You never did show me the ring," she suddenly said. He didn't respond for a little while. Then, he simply reached into his jacket pocket and handed the ring which had apparently been with him all along to her.

"Well… you didn't answer my proposal either."

She glared at him for a few seconds, then simply looked down at her body. Currently, her belly was the perfect cushion for a sleeping almost two year old. Hopefully, the boy could in his turn be the perfect cushion for his little brother or sister.

"I couldn't exactly leave anymore, could I?"

"True."

She looked at the ring. She huffed. It was exactly the kind of ring she would expect him to buy his true love.

He had bought it for her. She was his true love. She closed her eyes and leaned back her head a bit. He supported her neck and made her looked at him again.

"I couldn't answer yet, because I didn't know whether you would stick around. But… you've been with me since we got Dean back. You haven't left me alone once."

"Does this mean you'll say yes now?" Oh he had tried, so many times, but eventually he just dropped it and gave up hope.

"I didn't say that," she whispered.

"But does it?"

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. She hadn't known it would get to this, quite frankly, she hadn't even thought that she would ever see him again but here she was, here _they_ were, the perfect little family she had always hoped of. "Yes."

And he kissed away all of her remaining worries, and made their unborn child, who would be with them in a month or two, kick against its big brother. Both children would have both their parents to push the swing for them.

* * *

**A/N: I never said it was good. But at least it's something. Okay, please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
